


04. Christmas Decorations

by YlvaUllsdotter



Series: SPN Advent Calendar 2018 [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Advent, Christmas Decorations, F/M, Fluff, Reader Insert, Team Free Will, christmas theme, dean winchester x reader established relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 05:28:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16848025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YlvaUllsdotter/pseuds/YlvaUllsdotter
Summary: Tucked away at the back of a dusty storeroom are boxes of old Christmas decorations from the early 1950s. You manage to enlist all three boys to help with putting them up.





	04. Christmas Decorations

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [@notfunnydean](https://notfunnydean.tumblr.com/)’s SPN Advent Calendar. December 4.

You found the dusty old boxes months ago while you were cataloging the storerooms. With Christmas season upon you, you dragged both of them out to the library. The Winchesters and Castiel heard the sounds of your labor and came out to join you just as you nudged the second box into place.

“Hey, boys,” you grinned, wiping a dusty hand across your forehead, leaving a smudge behind. “Great timing.”

“For what?” Dean inquired warily, eyeing the boxes.

You flipped the top of the nearest box open, revealing a somewhat flattened garland of green tinsel. 

“We’re decorating the Bunker!” you beamed at the three of them.

A loud groan and an eye roll from Dean.

Bitchface #1225 from Sam.

A confused frown from Castiel.

“Oh, c’mon! It’ll be awesome!” you cajoled, starting to pull the garland from the box. “Besides, you all promised to help out, remember.”

The Winchesters exchanged one of their looks before giving in. Castiel was already trying to help you with the garland, which had turned out to be longer than you expected.

Two hours of hard work and laughs later, you leaned your back against the post at the foot of the steps and admired your collective work. A fluffed up garland framed the library doorway, and there were bells and ornaments hung on every available surface. You grinned happily at Dean as he came up to you after putting the empty boxes away. He slipped in behind you, wrapping his hands around your body and leaning his chin on your shoulder.

“Not bad, huh?” you prompted him.

“It’s ok, I suppose,” he grudgingly admitted.

“You’re such a Grinch,” you chuckled as you turned around and pecked his lips. You linked your arm with his and pulled him with you down the hall. He had deserved a reward. As you passed the tables in the library, you noticed the dried mistletoe and made a mental note to hang that in the doorway between the library and the war room. Later.


End file.
